Childhood
by Harmonized Karma
Summary: This is a improvement to my first ever story on my profile. It was a TomTord story and it's a improvement to me! I deleted the old story. SO I guess the FNAF story helped me out just a bit. XD
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about two people, and only two people. Well I guess there could be four people. Back when these two people were little, they loved each-other, instead of hating each-other like enemy's would. The two people were both male. Only knowing that kindness mattered when they were little. The two males kissed each-other on the cheek, once a day. They were made fun of by two other males, who thought it was uncalled for, to kiss in public with other kids on the playground. "Ha! Matt, don't you think these kids are trying to make them selves look like idiots?" The other male responded. "I guess so Edd! What freaks you two are." He said as he pulled a pocket mirror out of his pocket.

One of the other males stormed off, tearing up. "T-Tord! Don't go!" The male who was storming off, stopped in his tracks and just stood there, silent. The other male who shouted after the male who stormed off, and then stopped dead in his tracks, ran after him making sure he didn't leave his stuffy behind. "He stood a foot behind Tord, and then spoke. "Tord... Are you ok...? Please answer me..." Tord turnned around tears running down his cheeks, he stuttered. "T-Thomas... I-I love... y-you..." Tom got closer to Tord and wrapped his arms around him, tightly. "T-Tom...?" Tom snuggled into Tord's chest, hearing Tord's heart beating fast. Tom answered him. "I know you love me Tord... and I love you too..." Tord, wrapped his arms around Tom, and smiled softly.

5th grade soon came around, Matt and Edd still made fun of Tom and Tord for kissing each-other. Until the last day of school came around, Tom and Tord build up enough courage to kiss each-other on the lips. (NOT LIKE A, I JUST GOT MARRIED KISS, A SOFT KISS, JESUS. DON'T KILL MEH PLEASE.) They both hugged each other after the soft kiss. The both of the blushed a soft color of red, and smiled. Tord whispered to Tom. "I hope nothing tears our love apart..." Tom nodded. Edd and Matt saw the whole thing, they both looked at each-other, then turned back, watching the two other males hug. "I regret everything we did to them, well making fun of them..." said Edd as we watched the two males snuggled each as they hugged. "Me too." Matt said in agreement

Wow... That turned out better than my first story on here. Which was a TomTord story.


	2. Chapter 2

Middle school came by soon enough. After school each day Thomas would hurt Tord by either, calling him names, beating the shit out of him, or what was worse to Tord, was ignoring him. Something HAD to of happened during the summer, that made Tom angry. It was six months later ( _In this case it would be a whole school year, cause' of this one part of a sentence before all this: After school each day. See what I mean there? Oh well, lets get back to the story._ ) when Tord fought Tom, and beat him to the ground, until Tom was sorry. Tord smiled at what he had accomplished, but then felt angry at himself for what he just did. He held out a hand to Tom smiling softly. Tom looked up at Tord in disgust, but he stopped himself from pushing Tord's hand aside. He thought back to their childhood, his face went a soft red and sighed. "Tord... I'm sor-" Tord picked Tom up from the ground and smiled at Tom as he pulled him into a hug.

Everyone stared at the both of them. Tom was still a little surprised to Tord's reaction, but he was used to these quick reactions Tord had back in Elementary School. Soon enough Tord released Tom from the embrace. Since the school year was over, Tord had all the time to spend with Tom or some other friends he had, who were Edd and Matt. Summer Vacation was long, but to the kids who had to go back to school it was short. Tord had wonderful summer break, well... I could of been wrecked if Tom was beating him to the ground. Tom wanted to beat Tord up but all of that was the past now. He had to remember back in Elementary School. He knew it would hurt Tord's feelings if he didn't remember there love, and hoping it wouldn't split.

For the rest of Middle School, Tord and Tom had loved each other again, but it didn't last long at all. When, summer was over and everyone had to go back to school. Tom couldn't stand Tord, he ignored him and beat him up. He didn't regret anything he did to Tord. No matter what he said, Tord said, or anyone else who spoke about what was going on, he would completely ignore them, even himself if he had to. This lasted until twelfth grade, or as most like to call it Senior Year, the fighting was done. Tom had stopped himself from going past the line like he always did, back in Elementary School when, Matt and Edd, picked on, him and Tord.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd had wanted the four of them to move together. Tom agreed to this, so did Tord and Matt. "Well everyone, pack your bags and I will pick you all up!" Edd said to them all when school was over. They all rushed home and packed suitcases full of clothes, and anything special. Tom packed Susan and his Tomme Bear, as special items, Tord packed a hand gun and a riffle, as his special items, and lastly, Matt packed a mirror and a picture of himself, as his special items.

Edd had worked his hardest to get the house and pay it off, once he was done with the house he worked to get a car, so he could at least go to the store without carrying 12 bags of groceries home. His parents helped him pay of his house and his car so he wouldn't half to worry about anything. Once he picked up everyone, they had suitcases packed. Once they got to the house, they picked their own rooms and started unpacking. There were already beds and dressers in the rooms. Furniture was already there, so was a fridge, a stove, a microwave, a foster, and a kitchen table.

This house was already complete. Edd prepared for this as much as he could, and everyone seemed happy. Edd helped everyone out, since he had been living here for awhile. Edd didn't mind helping at all, he just wanted everyone happy. Once everyone was done unpacking, and everyone was done, it was 10:45 PM. Tom had already passed out on his bed and Matt was asleep. Edd and Tord stayed up and watched some T.V, Edd soon passed out and Tord was the only one awake. Tord decided the best for him self, and that was to get some sleep. He turned of the T.V, the lights, and headed upstairs to his room.

He got under the covers and sighed heavily. It was 30 minutes of trying to go to bed, but it just didn't work. He got up and decided to go to the closest room and knock on it, and that was Toms. He knocked a couple times, until the door opened. "What do you want, Tord.." He said tiredly. "I can't sleep..." Tord answered, feeling stupidity rise over him, for even asking Tom to sleep with him. Tom sighed and let Tord in. "Why do you want me to sleep with you... It was just a stupid question." Tord said. "The only reason why I'm doing this is, because I love you." Tom answered sleepily.

Tom lied down on the bed and gestured Tord to come lie down with him. Tord sighed and lied down with him. Tord felt Tom's warmth spread to him. He lied his head down on Tom's chest. His warmth grew stronger, Tom wrapped his arms around Tord and slept peacefully in the warmth that was making Tord feel tired. He soon fell into deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom woke up around 6:45. He noticed Tord was snuggling into his chest, sound asleep. He sighed heavily, and cuddled him. Tom was asleep again, the both of them sleeping in. Tord soon woke up, pulling away from where he was sleeping.

He noticed that he was sleeping in Tom's room, and not his own. "Why the hell am I in his room...?" He said, trying to remember what happened last night. He had stayed up, and watched T.V with Edd, until he passed out, tried going to sleep, and failed, he then asked if he could sleep with Tom.

He looked down at Tom, smiling a bit. He softly shook Tom. "Go away..." He mumbled. "No." Tord answered. "Please...Tord.." Tom said trying to push him away, but failed miserably. "That's still a no." Tord said, with a heavy sigh. "Tord...let me sleep...a lil' longer..." Tom begged tiredly. "Fine." Tord responded, with a argumentive tone. He wrapped his arms around Tom.

It was only 3 minutes later, that Edd had rushed into Tom's room. "To- Wha...?" He said, he said stopping himself looking at Tord, hugging Tom close to his chest. "Tord, what are you doing in Tom's room?" Edd asked, curiously. Tord turned around, looking at Edd, that was standing in the doorway. "I slept with Tom... I couldn't sleep, and decided to ask Tom if I could sleep in here with him, and he said yes." Tord responded. "Oh...well, breakfast is almost ready!" Edd said, smiling softly.

"Thomas... Wake up!" Tord said, looking down at Tom. Tom sat up, and looked at Tord tiredly. "Morning..." Tom said, with a small smile. "Morning!" Tord responded with a energetic tone. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord, and kissed his forehead. Tord smiled at Tom, and said. "Better go eat breakfast, otherwise Edd is gonna be wondering what we were doing up here." Tom chuckled and pulled away from the embrace, and smiled.


End file.
